


Hopes and Expectations

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teenmuse, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Он принимает меня таким чокнутым, значит, сможет понять и это.





	Hopes and Expectations

_Так, расслабься. Все нормально. Одного из них ты там точно знаешь и нечего паниковать. Играть ты умеешь, им просто не к чему будет придраться. Ты сможешь. Твою мать, ты просто обязан или я тебя убью._  
Я, нервно подергивая плечом, стоял у гаража, у двери, войдя в которую должен был либо очутиться в группе, либо навсегда забыть о музыке – это мое личное условие для себя самого. Либо пан, либо пропал. Я должен выложиться по полной.  
Сигарета в руке неминуемо заканчивалась, приближая момент, когда я войду внутрь. Жутко страшно. Доминик должен быть там. Они все ждут. Ждут, когда я облажаюсь, чтобы поржать надо мной. А вот хрен вам! Я не облажаюсь. Вы там все просто охренеете.  
Смотрю на тлеющий кончик сигареты. А почему огонь и закат красного цвета? Это как-то объясняется? _Конечно объясняется, идиот! Какая на хрен разница? Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения! Тебя ждут, там твоя судьба! Возвращайся на землю!_  
Да здесь я, на земле, никуда не девался. Надо обязательно выяснить почему красного. Почему не синего? Хотя, тогда закат не было бы видно... А это грустно. Закат – это красиво, предвестник ночи. Времени, когда видно звезды, спутники, падающие метеориты и метеоры. _Очнись, твою мать, очнись! Если ты еще тут проторчишь, ты больше не будешь заниматься музыкой, а только и делать, что считать метеориты по ночам! Двигай в гараж! Сейчас же!_  
Я повинуюсь и, выбросив окурок, догоревший уже до фильтра, вхожу внутрь, едва не постучав перед этим.  
\- Ну наконец-то Мэтт! Где ты шляешься? - Дом улыбнулся со своего места на диване. - Ребята на меня уже злиться начали, мол, пообещал гитариста, а никого нет!  
\- Привет. - я дерганно улыбаюсь и протягиваю руку парням. Первый – высокий брюнет крепкого телосложения, со стрижкой под битлов, слегка хмурится, рядом с ним я выгляжу как природное недоразумение. _Ты всегда так выглядишь, придурок._ На такой выпад я слегка дернул бровями к переносице, но быстро выкинул это из головы.  
\- Привет. Джек.  
\- Мэтт. Привет, - протягиваю второму с русыми волосами, видимо, только начал отращивать, поэтому выглядел растрепанно, но такое в среде музыкантов ценится. Среднего роста, среднего телосложения, ничего выдающегося, ничего выделяющего из толпы. На вурдалаков не похожи, надеюсь, не сожрут.  
\- Привет. Эрик.  
\- Давай, продемонстрируй свои охрененные навыки! - широко улыбнулся Дом, подбадривая, и я смущенно улыбнулся, достав гитару.  
\- Не преувеличивай. - я могу быть нормальным, могу быть нормальным. _Тогда не веди себя, как асоциальный псих!_  
\- Я слышал как ты играл в школе на каком-то мероприятии. - улыбнулся Эрик. - Неплохо.  
\- Спасибо. - черт, кажется слишком резко. Эрик изогнул бровь.  
 _Придурок, заткнись и играй! Играй, твою налево!_ Да пожалуйста!  
Я заиграл одно из любимых собственных сочинений, хотя, после первых же секунд решил, что это было слишком самонадеянно, но останавливаться было уже поздно. Как только скажут, что я им не подхожу, расхреначу гитару о дверь их гаража. И больше не притронусь к пианино в зале своего дома. К горлу подкатил ком.  
 _Тихо, успокойся. Ты еще даже не закончил играть. Посмотри, Дому нравится. И эти двое тоже не морщатся – они просто не узнают мелодию. Плевать на них, играй для Доминика, он слушает, они тоже втянутся. Давай, ты сможешь!_  
Дом глянул мне в глаза и я невольно улыбнулся – он ответил на улыбку и снова опустил взгляд на мои пальцы на грифе, перебирающие аккорды.  
Последний перебор и... повисла тишина. Именно в такой тишине происходят все смерти. Я не могу рушиться изнутри – это глупость, но я же отчетливо слышу, как что-то там гремит и разрывает жизненно необходимые связи.  
\- Ну, чего молчите? Скажите что-нибудь! - Дом со смехом пихает под ребра одногруппников локтями. - И челюсти подберите! Я же говорил вам! Он крут. - Дом пожал плечами, будто говорил очевидную вещь.  
\- Он Курт. - усмехнулся Джек. - Что это было? Я не слышал этого ни разу.  
\- Не удивительно! - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Это мое. - я пожал плечами.  
-Еще и сочиняешь? - выдохнул Эрик. - Доминик, твою ж мать! И ты столько времени его прятал? Эгоист.  
Я точно понимаю, что они тут говорят? Им понравилось? Я не сплю? Незаметно щипаю себя, чтобы проверить. _Ты это сделал! Черт возьми, у тебя получилось!_  
\- Это сокровище, - Дом встал позади меня и взлохматил волосы точно зная, что ему за это ничего не будет, тогда как на остальных я бы наорал матом, - играло только для меня в своей комнате. У нас место освободилось только что, между прочим!  
\- Дом, есть сигарета? - тихо спрашиваю, задирая голову. - Я выкурил последнюю перед тем, как зайти.  
\- Держи. - он протянул пачку. Что бы я без него делал? _Дрочил бы свою гитару без слушателей._ И это жестокая правда. - Только выйди на улицу, мать убьет, если почувствует...  
\- Без проблем. - на улице даже лучше. Стены не давят и воздух свежий, бодрящий. Снова этот ком в горле. _Терпи. Только не сейчас. Даже не вздумай! Не хватало еще, чтобы уже попав в группу вылететь из нее за свою чертову сумашедшую психику. Держи себя в руках. Кури и расслабляйся._ И я курю, выпуская сизые облачка и расслабляюсь, глядя как они растворяются в воздухе. Это успокаивает. Кто-то гениальный придумал курение. Никотин, смолы – это конечно не очень хорошо, но их отрицательное действие совсем тонет в прекрасном эйфорическом удовольствии от процесса.  
\- ...он...чокнутый немного... - доносится из гаража чей-то приглушенный шепот и мои челюсти непроизвольно сжимаются.  
\- Придурок. - слышу другой злой шепот и стараюсь уловить все слова. - Никогда больше так не говори... ...мой друг, ясно? И ... с ним, ненормальный – ты. Он особенный.  
\- Но согласись...  
\- Никто здесь не чувствует музыку так, как он... Он ... горы свернуть. - я улыбнулся от такой характеристики. Мне он такого никогда не говорил. - Или ты не слышал как он играл?  
\- Да ладно тебе, не заводись. Я просто пошутил...  
\- Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не шутить так перед ним.  
\- С каких пор ты... - в этот момент я снова вошел внутрь и пару секунд наслаждался их растерянными лицами – они явно пытались понять, услышал ли я их разговор. - ...стал таким серьезным? - закончил Джек.  
\- С сегодня. - беззлобно ответил Дом.  
Мы засиделись, и я старался вести себя нормально, но отвечал на вопросы односложно, не распространяясь: «да», «нет», незначительные подробности, не более. Мы не знали друг друга и они хотели как-то расспросить меня, но сегодня я неразговорчивый. Доминик иногда смотрит на меня, довольно улыбается и аккуратно пинает, если я совсем залипаю. Меня до сих пор потряхивает слегка от нервов, я то и дело выхожу покурить, таская сигареты из пачки Дома – надо обязательно ему вернуть. Целую.  
Бабушка разрешила мне остаться у Дома сегодня с ночевкой, поэтому деваться мне некуда и приходиться торчать в гараже с ними, но мне же тоже надо узнать о них хоть что-то. В перспективе, я собираюсь остаться в группе надолго. Расходятся парни по домам в одиннадцатом часу, когда уже отец Дома зашел заглянуть на огонек и разогнать молодежь.  
\- Эх-хей! Ну что я говорил? - смеясь, Дом приобнял меня за плечи, когда мы были в его комнате. - Они не могли не охренеть от тебя!  
\- Ты, кажется, радуешься больше, чем я. - смущенно улыбаюсь и смотрю ему в глаза.  
\- Ну, коне-ечно! - протягивает Дом, - Да ты же из последних сил держишься, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок! Или еще чего похуже. - он улыбнулся. - Есть хочешь?  
 _Он знает о тебе все. Ты же нихрена ему не рассказывал, откуда?_ А мне-то откуда знать? Наблюдательный, наверное. _Аккуратнее, придурок, аккуратнее. Не вздумай потерять его – тогда я точно тебя грохну. Твоей перегруженной головой об стол! Или стену. Сразу же вылетишь из группы, не посмотрят на твою гениальность!_  
Перед лицом щелкнули пальцами в две руки.  
\- Очнись. Есть будешь? - он улыбался.  
\- Поздно уже... наверное. Сколько времени?  
\- Половина одиннадцатого. - он взял меня за руку, - идем, я с голоду умираю просто!  
 _Он псих. И ты псих. Вы два ненормальных придурка, ты знал это? Зря ты остался у него ночевать, ох зря..._ Плевать, все нормально будет.  
Я улыбнулся сам себе и послушно шел за ним на кухню. Он накормил меня картофельно-мясной запеканкой и горячим сладким чаем.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты сыграешь этот трек. - Дом раскручивал матрас на полу. - Он мой любимый.  
\- Правда? Ты мне не говорил. - я оседлал стул, положив руки на спинку и голову сверху. - Почему тебе нравится?  
\- Не знаю. Он очень классный. Объемный и полный, что ли. Ему не нужно больше ничего, он... самостоятельный. Да, самостоятельный, именно это слово. - он довольно улыбнулся – я его прекрасно понимаю – тоже иногда чувствую удовольствие, когда нахожу слово, полностью отражающее все чувства, которые испытываю. Для меня это редкость. Наверное, я слишком многое чувствую за раз. - Забирайся в кровать, так поболтаем.  
И я забираюсь в его кровать, а он укладывается на матрасе на полу, выключив свет.  
\- Они считают меня чокнутым. - тихо произношу – может он не услышит.  
\- Нет. Это глупость.  
\- Нет, я слышал. Вы шептались, когда я вышел покурить в первый раз.  
\- Это была глупая шутка, он не это имел в виду. - упорствовал Дом.  
\- Ты такой забавный, Доминик. - я тихо усмехаюсь. - Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- Ты заступался за меня, я слышал. Спасибо.  
\- Подслушивать нехорошо. - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Шептаться тоже.  
\- Ну я сейчас покраснею от стыда! - рассмеялся Дом.  
\- Почему огонь красный?  
\- Чего? - удивился Доминик.  
\- Ну, огонь. Почему он красного цвета?  
\- Разве не оранжевого и желтого?  
\- Но угли красные. Не знаешь, почему?  
\- Нет.  
\- И конечно же ты не знаешь, почему закат красный... - я вздыхаю.  
\- Нет, не знаю. С чего это ты?  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь. Вот, что не спрошу, всегда одно и тоже: «Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю...»  
\- Если ты знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь меня? Можешь просто поделиться информацией или тебе обязательно надо быть уверенным, что я глупее тебя?  
\- Но мне нечем делиться, я сам не знаю.  
\- Ха! Всезнайка-Беллами не знает? Как же так?  
\- Ну... просто... это же очевидные вещи, я как-то над ними не задумывался. Вода синяя или зеленая, небо голубое, закат красный, огонь тоже.  
\- Темнота – черная. - добавил Дом.  
\- Вот и почему она черная?  
\- Я знаю почему.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Потому что нет света, вот и все. - он усмехнулся.  
\- Ты гений.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Это был стеб.  
\- Я знаю! - он рассмеялся. - Я ли здесь забавный?  
Его смех стих и повисло умиротворенное молчание.  
\- Дом? - тихо позвал я через несколько минут.  
\- М?  
\- Спасибо, что поверил...  
\- Мэтт, да когда же ты поймешь – я не верю, я вижу. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что у тебя талант. И хватит уже об этом. Ты прирожденный гитарист, а мне посчастливилось подружиться с тобой.  
Я только улыбнулся и втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Не протестуешь – уже хорошо. - он усмехнулся. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи...  
Я проснулся посреди ночи от естественной нужды. Тихо поднялся с кровати и пошлепал в туалет в потемках, на ощупь найдя дорогу. Когда возвращался обратно, глянул на Дома – он тихо спал, размеренно дыша, и я присел рядом с ним на корточки. Закусив губу, в потемках разглядывал его лицо. Как зачарованный, потянул к нему руку в остром желании прикоснуться.  
 _Ага, давай. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть... коснись его, ну же! Почувствуй его кожу на своих пальцах, проведи по щеке, давай..._ я практически дотронулся до него, предвкушая какая кожа на ощупь... _и я посмотрю, как ты все потеряешь, чертов придурок!_ Я резко отдернул руку к себе, встал и быстро забрался под одеяло, дыша так, будто пробежал стометровку. _Какой же ты идиот! Он тебе больше не нужен? Хочешь вот так глупо его потерять? Хрен тебе, понял? Я тебе не позволю! Уж лучше так страдать, чем страдать, не видя его, оставшись без музыки и единственного слушающего тебя, воспринимающего тебя как человека! Любящего тебя!_ А что, не может он любить по-другому? Сильнее? Что в этом такого? Я же... _Идиот!!! Ты идиот. Конечно, я об этом знаю, но все же... Так, ладно. Заставь свою дохлую извилину работать. Это_ для тебя _нормально любить так, как ты его любишь, не забывай о том, что он мыслит по-другому. И такие слова, как «мораль», «общественное мнение», «нравственность» и прочее в том же духе ему совсем не чужды. Это ты не видишь всего этого. Это для тебя эти слова – пустой звук._ А если я смогу его поменять? Я смогу. Он принимает меня таким чокнутым, значит сможет понять и это. _Это другое. Это касается непосредственно его. Он испугается и оттолкнет тебя. Нормальная реакция – это отвращение._ Ну почему? Да что ж в этом такого? Когда такие чувства стали быть противными? Он ведь касается меня, ну что такого ужасного, если в этих прикосновениях будет немного чувства? _Для него это неправильно. Он не сможет понять твоих чувств._  
И я наконец, разрешил себе выплеснуть эмоции наружу. Тихо, не тревожа Доминика, ревел в его подушку. Именно ревел. Как девчонка. Да мне плевать, последнее время это нормально для меня – вот так сбрасывать тяжесть с груди. Я как будто медленно горю на костре или варюсь в котле. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Все-таки лето – лучшее время года. Весь день мы слоняемся по городу, поедая мороженое, загораем на пляже, купаемся и всячески радуемся жизни. Наша группа рассредоточилась – Джек уехал к бабушке, живущей в пригороде Лондона, а Эрик укатил во Францию со своими предками. Родители Дома решили это лето работать, а мои... мои обо мне, наверное, забыли. Ну и хрен с ними.  
Важно то, что все время мы с ним проводим вместе и каждую ночь я думаю, как бы так изменить его отношение к тому, что есть для него у меня, но каждый раз меня жестко выбрасывает в реальность, громко объявляя, что ничего не получится и я все потеряю. Я с удовольствием разглядываю его темнеющую от загара кожу, выцветающие и без того светлые волосы, румянец от жары. Его заразительную улыбку. И однажды делаю глупость.  
Мы лежим на песчаном пляже, то тут то там снуют такие же отдыхающие всех возрастов. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами на спине, а я уперевшись локтем в покрывало и ладонью в голову, лежу на боку, разглядывая его, пока он не видит. _Не делай этого._ Но все же протягиваю руку и веду пальцем по дорожке волос от пупка до резинки его плавок. Его мышцы подрагивают от щекотки и он резко хватает меня за запястье.  
\- Блядская дорожка. - я усмехаюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
\- Щекотно. - он расслабленно улыбается и отпускает руку. Снова закрывает глаза.  
Меня подмывает и я не удерживаюсь... _Твою мать, какого хрена ты делаешь, кретин?!_ Всеми пятью пальцами провожу поперек живота и он выгибается, смеясь и снова хватая за запястье.  
\- Мэтт, ну щекотно же!  
\- Терпи. Ревнивые никому не нужны, я тебе одолжение делаю. Отпускай. - слегка трясу своей рукой и он отпускает. - Терпи. - предупреждаю и снова провожу пальцами – ему смешно, а я тону в своем извращенном удовольствии. Разворачиваю площадь действия и провожу по бедрам снизу вверх, едва касаясь самой кожи, скорее цепляя только волоски и это заставляет его сжимать колени и закусывать губу.  
\- Молодые люди! - окликает женщина, метрах в пяти от нашего места. - Как вам не стыдно?  
\- Что? - ошарашенно выдыхает Дом, приподнимаясь на локтях, а я точно знаю, о чем она, да и он тоже подумал, просто не поверил, что именно так все выглядело со стороны. И тут он смеется, выдав через всхлипы, - Идем искупаемся, любовничек! - он тянет меня за руку, поднявшись, и мы идем в воду. - Господи, что за бред... - он рассекает мысками воду и в разные стороны летят переливающиеся брызги. Красиво.  
Но мне очень хочется нырнуть и не выныривать. У меня отобрали мою крупицу удовольствия. Какое ей вообще дело? Мы же не целовались в конце-концов! А вдруг больше не будет такого момента? Вдруг из-за нее, из-за ее вмешательства Доминик увидит в этом что-то плохое, извращенное и больше не позволит... что тогда? Мы не целовались, да...  
 _Нет! Нет-нет! Ты же не собираешься прямо сейчас?! Ты придурок, но подумай хоть немного! Если ты сделаешь это сейчас, он точно тебя оттолкнет. Взгляни на все с другой стороны: он разрешил, позволил, не имел ничего против. Не время для таких решительных действий, хотя бы когда останетесь наедине – так ему будет проще не видеть в этом чего-то ужасного. Потерпи до вечера._ Не хочу. А вдруг до вечера он все переиначит? Слишком долго будет думать о ее намеке и... _Заткнись! Просто потерпи. Ты только что его заставлял терпеть, теперь твоя очередь. Не верю, что соглашаюсь на этот бред... какого хрена?.._  
Я улыбаюсь сам себе и отодвигаю сумашедшие желания подальше, постараюсь спрятать их до вечера.  
Но остаться наедине у нас не получается – мы разбредаемся по своим домам, уставшие, измученные и быстро засыпаем. Ну, не знаю как он, но я вырубился быстро.  
Проснулся с мыслью: ну какого хрена? Надо было сделать это вчера, как и планировал. _И тогда он бы точно тебя послал! Не гони лошадей. Пусть все будет медленно, зато верно._ Легко сказать, да? Я уже сколько жду? _Ну хорошо. Получишь его и что? Что станешь делать?_ Что за глупости? Что я тут должен распинаться? _Сделаешь все медленно и он сам поймет, чего ты хочешь. Не торопи события._  
Он не вспоминает об этом инциденте, я не напоминаю ему о нем. Сегодня он пришел и мы будем всю ночь считать падающие звезды. Если знать, куда смотреть, то можно изловчиться и успеть загадать желание. На самом деле, в некоторые ночи бывает самый настоящий метеоритный дождь и можно загадать много желаний. По астрономическому календарю, который я приобрел, когда был в начале года в Гринвичской обсерватории, сегодня именно такой день, и Дом захотел посмотреть на это явление вместе со мной. И это просто прекрасно, потому что раз он со мной, бабушка разрешила уйти за город, где лучше видно и освещение города – даже такого маленького, как наш – не мешает.  
И вот мы, как два заядлых туриста, с рюкзаками, в которых есть еда, палатка, плед, два спальника и термос с горячим чаем, идем за город наблюдать за небом. По дороге болтаем о разных глупостях, как это всегда бывает. Вообще, это нам свойственно – серьезно разговаривать на глупые темы.  
\- То есть ты серьезно считаешь, что эта старая коза, сидящая в Букингемском дворце собирается что-то делать для улучшения качества жизни в стране?  
\- Ну, я так по новостям слышал. - пожимает плечами Дом.  
\- Да она там вообще уже ничего не делает и не имеет никакой силы. Так, для вида сидит. Всю власть на клочки разодрали старые ослы, что ее окружают. И своими тупыми головами не могут понять, что же делать с этой властью. Только деньги других жрут.  
\- Тебе в политику надо идти! Всех бы там на место поставил! - смеется Дом и пихает в плечо.  
\- Да как же! Прям уже побежал учиться в университет. Они могут хоть поубивать друг друга, а я буду спокойно заниматься музыкой и ржать над их конвульсными потугами.  
\- Смотри. Красиво, правда? - он оглядывается на город в низине, мы же стоим на возвышении, с которого ручьями сбегают воды к городу, выливаясь в залив.  
\- Когда-нибудь я в последний раз вот так взгляну на этот город и оставлю его далеко позади. Навсегда.  
\- Ты не любишь Тинмут? - мы разворачиваемся и идем дальше.  
\- Он маленький и скучный. Здесь нечего ловить, Дом. Я не хочу работать в гребаном порту, разгружать чертовы корабли. Это ужасно. Я не хочу вот так сдохнуть, как будто закрытый в четырех стенах. Я так не хочу.  
\- Я тоже...  
\- Уедем вместе? - неожиданно предлагаю ему.  
\- Куда и чем мы будем заниматься? - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Как чем? Музыкой! Куда – это не так важно, музыка есть везде. У нас же есть группа, нас должны услышать большее количество народа, чем школьный выпускной класс. Надо выбираться отсюда, Дом! И мы сможем... а, Дом?  
\- Что мы сможем? - он немного грустно улыбается.  
\- Все? Чего ты хочешь? Неужели этот гребаный город – все, на что мы способны? Там, - я указываю за холм, на юг, - другой мир. Огромный. Мир возможностей. Здесь же нет ничего. Но мне там нужен ты. Без тебя – я никак.  
Он приобнимает меня за плечо и его взгляд рассеивается, он смотрит куда-то вдаль, а я любуюсь им. Но вдруг он спотыкается о корягу и, цепляя меня за собой, падает и мы валимся на влажную траву, смеемся, перебирая в воздухе руками и ногами, потому что не можем встать из-за тяжелых рюкзаков за спиной. Выдыхаемся и просто валяемся, глядя на небо с редкими облаками.  
\- Мы свалим отсюда. - тихо, но уверенно говорит Дом, сжимая мое запястье, - Вместе.  
Мы решаем разбить лагерь прямо здесь и устанавливаем палатку, разжигаем костер, на котором жарим сардельки.  
\- Я же говорил желто-оранжевый! - смеется Дом.  
\- Но угли красные, смотри! - я тыкаю веточкой в пылающий уголек и она тут же занимается пламенем.  
\- Изначально, ты сказал, что огонь красный, а он желто-оранжевый! Ты мне проиграл. Что-то... - он смеется.  
\- Мы вообще-то не спорили. Но что ты хочешь?  
\- Мы загадаем желание на падающую звезду. Вместе и одно и тоже. Но так говорить, что загадал нельзя, то ты должен как-то сам догадаться, что я загадаю. Как-то так. - он улыбнулся.  
\- А как ты узнаешь, что мы загадали одно и тоже?  
\- Вот когда оно исполнится, тогда и узнаем. - пожимает плечами.  
Мы расстелили спальники на траве и укутались в один плед – он не возражал, когда я устроился на его плече, только приобнял, удобнее укладываясь. Пока не начался метеоритный дождь мы просто разглядывали звезды.  
\- Ты же у нас Стрелец? Твое созвездие сейчас видно. Главная звезда – Альрамин. Как бы тебе показать? Смотри, - пытаюсь показать пальцем, - не знаю, почему Стрелец – он не очень похож на получеловека с луком, собственно как и Большая и Малая Медведицы на медведей. Древние были странными людьми.  
\- Я не вижу, какие звезды ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Эмм... ну... так. - мы прижимаемся щеками и я пытаюсь обрисовать созвездие пальцем. Вот видишь – это самая крупная, которая Альрамин, потом как бы нога, еще нога и еще какая-то конечность, - он тихо смеется, но следит за пальцем, - и вот потом, такая длинная хреновина – это наверное и есть вытянутая рука с луком.  
\- А твое где?  
\- А мое сейчас не видно. Сколько время?  
\- Половина второго.  
\- Скоро должен начаться.  
\- Ты помнишь, что мы должны загадать вместе?  
\- Только на второй звезде. На первой точно не успеем.  
\- Хорошо.  
Через минут пятнадцать наблюдений небо рассекла огненная полоска.  
\- Ух ты... красиво.  
\- Я же говорил, что не успеем на первую. - я усмехнулся и стал неотрывно следить за небом, проговаривая в голове свое желание, которое, надеюсь, будет общим. Когда появился второй метеор я зажмурился и быстро повторил заученные слова. - Успел?  
\- Да. - улыбнулся Дом. - Что загадал?  
\- Так я тебе и сказал! У нас еще куча не загаданных желаний и такое же количество не упавших метеоров. Мы будем самыми счастливыми людьми на Земле!  
\- Еще одна упала. Чего они так часто валятся?  
\- На то он и дождь! В самый крупный насчитывалось до четырехсот метеоров в час! Вот так. Наш еще не самый крупный. - я улыбаюсь и устраиваюсь на его груди.  
Спальниками и палаткой мы так и не воспользовались. Долго смотрели на сыплющиеся с неба огненные ленты и так и уснули в обнимку под общим пледом. После общего желания, каждый раз я загадывал одно и то же. Кусая губы, повторял раз за разом.  
Я проснулся на его плече. Все тело ломило от неудобной позы, но он обнимал меня и все недовольство сошло на нет. Я лежал и наслаждался запахом его тела и стирального порошка, которым была постирана его футболка. Странное сочетание запахов цветов и мускуса. А еще свежести утреннего воздуха, влажной земли от выпавшей росы, терпкий запах сигарет – тоже от его футболки.  
Хотелось потянуться, размять мышцы, но не хотелось будить и отстраняться от него. И я лежал и смотрел на розовое небо с только поднимающимся солнцем, на траву с блестящими росинками и слушал просыпающуюся природу.  
Доминик завозился, переворачиваясь в мою сторону набок, и подложил одну руку под щеку, я аккуратно подполз и устроился на сгибе его локтя, уткнувшись носом в его грудь и прикрыл глаза. Он меня обнял и продолжил спать. Я пролежал вот так наслаждаясь целых полчаса.  
 _Мечтатель. Кому ты врешь? «Я реально смотрю на вещи» Это по-твоему реальность? Он спит, а ты этим пользуешься. Это мечты._ Значит, я хочу помечтать и все тут. _Мечтать, значит обманывать себя._ Плевать, хочу обманывать. Хочу обманывать себя, что ему нравится. Хочу и буду. _Неудачник._  
Это слишком больно. Ну какого хрена, все было так хорошо, обязательно надо все испортить. Что мне делать? Что мне делать? Я едва удерживаю себя, чтобы не вскочить и не умчаться, чтобы он не видел моей кислой мины. Я сам себе испортил настроение.  
\- Какого черта? - ругаюсь одними губами, чуть шепча и он слегка поглаживает мое плечо.  
\- Ты проснулся? - в голосе улыбка – он не спит уже довольно давно по всей видимости. Не хотел меня будить... Я киваю. - Доброе утро...  
\- Доброе. - его голос теплом полился по венам и я улыбнулся, садясь. - Завтракаем? - поворачиваюсь к нему с той же улыбкой и он согласно кивает. В восходных лучах его лицо нереального розового цвета, а глаза блестят и отражают красный диск. Он весь нереален, загадочен и так желаем. Непознанное – мое любимое.  
Мы завтракаем и, недолго собираясь, идем домой.  
\- Доминик, почему у тебя нет девушки? Я не помню, чтобы ты хоть с кем-то встречался. Все как-то вскользь.  
\- А у тебя почему нет? - он, улыбаясь, смотрит на меня.  
\- Тут все просто. - я пожимаю плечами и смеюсь. - Кому я такой нужен? Худой, нескладный, с тараканами в голове.  
\- А заинтересовать личностью слабо? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Если я поставлю перед собой задачу заинтересовать – у нее голова взорвется от потока информации. - он остановился и рассмеялся, не в силах идти от смеха.  
\- Моя пока держится. - он похлопал меня по плечу и мы пошли дальше.  
Он так и не ответил, но это я понял, только когда мы разошлись по домам. Он должен прийти позже – мы собирались идти на пляж.  
А могу ли я заинтересовать его внешностью? Я придирчиво разглядываю себя в зеркало, из одежды только боксеры. И прихожу к мысли: я урод. Как я вообще могу кому-то понравиться? Худой, даже дистрофичный, смешной нос, дурацкие голубые глаза, а губ как будто вообще нет – это что, губы? Две полоски. Посмотреть не на что!  
 _Ты идиот. Думаешь, он с тобой из-за внешности общается? Чтобы на твоем фоне выглядеть более-менее человечески? Он ценит в тебе тебя самого – это главное. С каких пор я так одобряю весь тот бред, что ты несешь? Заступаюсь за тебя, оправдываю, подбадриваю... Контрольный выстрел – это сказать: «Давай, поцелуй, самое время!» причем, сказать откровенно._  
\- Ты чего это тут делаешь? - Дом усмехается, войдя в мою комнату без предупреждения.  
\- Смотрю на свою болезненную худобу.  
Он подошел чуть сзади, разглядывая отражение, изогнув бровь:  
\- Такую уж болезненную?  
\- Ты что, не видишь? - тыкаю пальцем в зеркало, - Это ж с ума сойти! Кому я такой нужен?  
\- Мне. Ну... группе...  
\- Группе – еще согласен. А тебе? На хрен я тебе сдался? - поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, впиваясь взглядом в глаза, ища ответ в них.  
\- Ну... - он растерялся и сглотнул, - Ты... ты мне очень нужен! Ты мой друг.  
 _Нет!!!_ Да.  
\- Можно... - я придвигаюсь совсем близко, а он отходит назад до тех пор, пока мой письменный стол не отрезает ему путь. Взгляд скользит по его лицу и он невольно откланяется назад, а я сильнее прижимаюсь к нему. Провожу по щеке, убирая прядь волос за ухо, - тебя поцеловать? - я кусаю губу – он следит за моим движением и сглатывает. Переводит взгляд в глаза и едва заметно кивает, безмолвно соглашаясь. Кажется, я сейчас потеряю сознание – мое желание так быстро исполнилось. Легко касаюсь его губ своими, слегка прикусываю, прося ответить и прижимаюсь уже сильнее. Захватываю его губу и чувствую, что он откликается и быстро перехватывает инициативу, скользнув в мой рот языком, щекотнув кончиком небо. Но быстро заканчивает поцелуй и внимательно смотрит на меня, изучая лицо. Но не могу же я сохранить после такого каменное выражение.  
\- А теперь объясни, что это было сейчас? - он садится на стол и зажимает меня своими коленями.  
\- Прости... это было глупо и... - я пытаюсь вывернуться и чувствую, как краска заливает лицо. - прости... в общем...  
 _Так тебе и надо. Экзекуция от Ховарда! Добро пожаловать в ад! Ха._  
Я утыкаюсь лицом в его плечо и бормочу оттуда:  
\- Давай просто забудем – это был глупый эксперимент, мне хотелось попробовать, каково это – целовать парня. А ты мой лучший друг и я правильно подумал, что ты мне не откажешь. Я не почувствовал никакой разницы от поцелуя с девчонкой, думаю ты тоже. Я думал, это противно – ничего подобного, все точно также, поэтому я могу считать, что моя интуиция меня подвела, я ошибся. Спасибо, что помог в этом дурацком эксперименте, не отпустишь меня? - я выдал все это монотонно и на одном дыхании. Повернулся к нему лицом и уткнулся носом в шею, - м?  
Он расслабил мышцы и я выбрался из его капкана. Пошел искать свою одежду и услышал его тихое фырканье.  
 _Тебя же предупреждали! Предупреждали, придурка! Если он сейчас уйдет и больше не захочет тебя видеть – сам будешь виноват! Только ты и больше никто!_  
\- Вообще-то, я зашел сказать, что сегодня не могу гулять. Предки потащат закупаться к школе и все такое. Короче весь день у меня сегодня занят. Так что, пока. Не скучай. - он закрыл дверь, не удосужившись услышать мое «пока».  
Я просто сел. На пол, там же, где и стоял. Он ведь соврал, не так ли? О своем отъезде он мог сказать и по телефону – он просто сбежал от меня. Твою мать, что я наделал? Что я наделал?!  
 _Можешь реветь, самое время._  
\- Да заткнись ты, господи!!! - кричу я и кидаю свои джинсы в стену. - Что я наделал? - я сворачиваюсь в комок прямо на полу и, не сдерживаясь, рыдаю.  
Я хочу исчезнуть, испариться и чтобы никто не помнил о моем существовании. Я намерен исчезнуть. Прячусь под одеяло и не выбираюсь из-под него до самого утра. Слезы то высыхают, то снова смачивают щеки.  
Он не звонит на следующее утро, я не звоню ему, понимая, что это бессмысленно. Я не хочу есть, не хочу пить и не делаю этого. Я не встаю с постели – бабушка переживает и не знает, что происходит, а я не разговариваю, отворачиваюсь к стенке и молчу. Я делаю ей больно, знаю, но то, как больно мне перебивает все остальные чувства.  
 _Ты эгоист._ Я знаю. _Заткнись и слушай._ Оставь меня в покое. _Хрен тебе. Решил сдохнуть? Замечательно. Флаг в руки. Других только не мучай. Бабушка при чем? Поднимай свою задницу с постели и позвони ему! Давай!_ Нет. Я ему не нужен, раз он не звонит, я его напугал. Я его потерял. Да, именно это слово, вот только нет ни капли удовольствия, что оно выражает полностью то, что произошло. Я. Его. Потерял.  
Я два дня ничего не ел. Интересно, сколько еще должно пройти, чтобы начались голодные обмороки? _Башкой об стену ударься и ждать не придеться._ Я тебя не слушаю. Какого хрена ты вообще постоянно лезешь? _Без меня ты бы вообще загнулся, идиот. Хочешь кушать? М? Хочешь же! А там, между прочим, пирог с клубникой – бабушка испекла. Хочешь? С молоком? Или, лучше, чаем?_ Заткнись!! _Он не позвонит, не придет._ Нет, позвонит. _Хватит валять дурака, поднимайся! Что, свет клином сошелся?_ А может и да! _Подождем еще. Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы понять – ему по хрен на тебя? Неделя? Ну, подождем..._  
Когда я сажусь – в глазах темнеет и плавают пятна с разноцветными краями. Меня шатает, если я хожу. Постоянно тошнит, болит голова и все вокруг пляшет. Бабушка через силу влила в меня куриный бульон – отвратная дрянь на вкус. Меня чуть не стошнило, вот только не знаю от чего: от вкуса или все-таки от того, что ничего не ел который день. Бабушка сказала, что у меня высокая температура. Откуда ей взяться? Где же она высокая, если мне так жутко холодно? Меня аж колотит. Ах, да... так ведь всегда. Чувства путаются. Мысли тоже...  
Слово «температура» ассоциируется с огнем. Почему-то. Он горячий. И красный. Или все-таки желто-оранжевый? Красный! Кто мне сказал про желто-оранжевый? Глупец. Почему закат, если у меня даже не было восхода? Или был, но я не видел? Когда? Я спал, как я мог пропустить? Теплый-теплый поцелуй. Такой... забавный. Такой щекотный. Жарко. Почему так жарко на этом чертовом пляже, сейчас зима! Снег сугробами навалил, а какая-то маленькая девочка, лет пяти, строит из него песочный замок. Куда ее родители смотрят? Мне щекотно. Кто-то щекотит пальцами мой живот. Кто-то со светлыми волосами и заразительной улыбкой. Это уже не смешно, мне больно! Хватит, отпустите меня! Больно...  
Как будто Апокалипсис – небо прошивают огненные ракеты и безмолвная тишина. Раз, два, три... Их все больше и вскоре все небо озаряется молниеносными вспышками и рядом получеловек-полуконь пускает вверх огненные стрелы. Темно-синий рассвет с востока заливает все вокруг и все прекращается, а я вижу того кентавра рядом с синим лицом и страшными темными глазами.  
Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. Кто сказал, что я худой? Я очень нормальный... Когда я переворачиваю руку, видно как кости переплетаются на предплечье. Через мои ладони все видно – это значит, что я не смогу закрыть лицо руками? Все равно свет будет светить в глаза? Я могу обнять самого себя и переплести пальцы за спиной. Я не худой. Совсем-совсем. Нормальный.  
Лицо. Такое знакомое. Такое... любимое! Да! Именно это слово! Я смеюсь, я нашел это слово! Чье оно? Как же тебя зовут? Джек, Эрик, Бил, Джон, Сид, Тревор, Дом, Майк, Энди, Кэл... Какое же из этих имен твое? Я должен. Обязан вспомнить, черт возьми! Меня затягивает чернота, мне надо вспомнить до того, как меня затянет в эту черную дыру. Как же? Как же..? Джек? На «Д», точно на «Д»... Джон? Было еще какое-то имя! Было! Было, черт возьми! Я не успеваю...  
Моя комната. Ломит все тело, глаза болят и быстро высыхают. Сейчас меня стошнит. Я приподнимаюсь на локте и перед носом тут же возникает таз, в который меня шумно выворачивает. Бабушка вытирает мой рот полотенцем и дает стакан с водой. Она мельтешит перед глазами, голова начинает кружиться и кажется, что позади, у стены, стоит бледный Дом и держится за голову. Я выпиваю воду и ложусь обратно, закрывая глаза. На лоб положили смоченное полотенце. Приятно.  
\- Мальчик мой, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Мгм.  
\- Слава богу... Тебе удобно? Что тебе принести?  
\- Воды. Только воды.  
\- Здесь вода, на тумбочке, милый.  
\- Тогда больше ничего. Иди. Все нормально. - я отворачиваюсь к стене.  
Пора заканчивать этот цирк. Вечером, думаю, уже оклемаюсь. Надо чего-нибудь поесть и подниматься с кровати.  
\- Сколько я валяюсь уже?  
\- Четвертый день.  
\- Я поем сегодня, ба.  
\- Хорошо, милый. - она тихо закрыла дверь.  
Четыре дня. Четыре чертовых дня. Ну, чего молчишь? Давай, язви, что я ему не нужен! Правильно, чего язвить, если я и так все знаю. Вот значит как рушатся жизненно важные связи. В боли, бреду и тошноте. Я сломался? Я буду жалеть самого себя и лелеять чувства к нему, что думает он мне...  
Какого хрена, я еще не плакал, пока даже не собирался! Не хрен всхлипывать раньше времени!  
Тепло на голом плече. Теплый-теплый поцелуй – откуда это? Не помню. Но вспоминается именно поцелуй при этом прикосновении.  
\- Мэтт?...  
Я оборачиваюсь и понимаю – глюки продолжаются. Доминик нависает надо мной и кусает губу, испуганно глядя на меня.  
\- Мэтт, твою мать... - он ложится рядом, поверх одеяла и прижимает мою спину к своей груди. - Что за идиот... - он шепчет мне в шею. Еще немного и я позволю себе неправильно его понять. - Я так испугался... Как я испугался... - он прижал меня еще сильней, почти не давая дышать и зашептал на ухо, - Пообещай... пообещай, что больше никогда так не напугаешь...  
Я отрицательно замотал головой:  
\- Просто не обращай внимания...  
 _Ты идиот. Какого хрена ты творишь, ты что не видишь, что ли? Совсем ослеп в своем бреду?_ Плевать.  
\- Мэтт... - он убрал волосы скрывающие шею и поцеловал кожу, - пожалуйста... - и уткнулся носом в то же место. Тепло.  
\- Я плохо соображаю, поговорим позже? - он согласно закивал, а я прикрыл глаза и провалился в сон в его объятиях. За долгое время без кошмаров, легкий и мягкий.  
Первое, что вижу, открыв глаза – его. Он серьезно смотрит на меня и только тут я чувствую его ладонь на своей щеке, он мягко поглаживает скулу большим пальцем.  
\- Ты соврал. - тихо произносит Дом без эмоций. - Эксперимент – очень дохлое объяснение. - он достал из кармана пачку жевательной резинки, подцепил одну и дал мне, - жуй.  
\- Я есть захочу. - я морщусь, но он сует настойчивей и я беру подушечку.  
\- Вот и хорошо, поешь наконец-то. Бабушка сказала, что ты только воду и бульон пьешь.  
Во рту и носу сразу все схватывает холодом от ментола, прокрадываясь в горло, когда сглатываю слюну.  
\- Я узнал, почему закат красного цвета.  
\- Правда? - я улыбаюсь.  
\- Лучи Солнца, проходя через атмосферу, рассеиваются водяными парами и пылинками, распадаются на радугу, но в атмосфере все цвета, кроме красного и желтого, рассеиваются больше, а остаются эти два цвета – поэтому мы видим красный закат. А вот почему одни рассеиваются больше, а другие меньше – не знаю. - он пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
\- Где узнал?  
\- Не поверишь, встретил препода по физике в Лондоне.  
\- В Лондоне?  
\- Да, предки потащили. Только вернулся и сразу к тебе, а ты тут...  
\- Встретить препода по физике в Лондоне? Врешь.  
\- Вот, я же говорил не поверишь. Дай сюда жвачку. - он протянул ладонь.  
\- Я же только зажевал!  
\- Дай. - выплевываю ее ему на ладонь и наблюдаю, как он лепит ее на спинку кровати, бормоча, - я, конечно, все понимаю, но ты блевал и еще спал потом – ощущения не из приятных, так что... вот. - он улегся обратно и улыбнулся.  
\- И что это было?  
\- Не знаю. А что бы ты хотел? - он двигается ближе, сталкиваясь с моим лбом своим. Мы лежим нос к носу.  
\- Не знаю... чтобы ты не исчезал? Чтобы я не проснулся сейчас, чтобы...  
\- Не порть момент. - и я тут же затыкаюсь, прикусывая обе губы.  
 _Давай, поцелуй, самое время!!!_  
Неуверенно сокращаю и так крохотное расстояние между нашими губами и касаюсь его. Он не медля отвечает, сильно, с напором, проникая вглубь, расшатывая мои нервы, выхватывая мой воздух, заставляя прижиматься к нему сильнее, тратя на это последние силы еще не восстановившегося организма.  
\- Больше никогда не ври мне... Никогда... - выдыхает он в мои губы и его напор сменяется нежностью и лаской.  
\- Не буду... - шепчу, пряча нос на его груди.  
 _Ну все. Все прекрасно. Давайте, поженитесь!_  
\- Заткнись...  
\- Что? - он отодвигается от меня и заглядывает в глаза.  
Я улыбаюсь:  
\- Ничего. Я сам с собой.

***  
\- Мэтт! Мы сегодня выступаем на долбанном Уэмбли! - Дом трясет меня за плечи и я смеюсь вместе с ним, не веря в происходящее. - Гребаный стадион народу! - мы радостно прыгаем, потом он останавливается и, скребя пальцами по моей шее, тихо говорит, разглядывая лицо. - Помнишь, однажды, мы с тобой ходили за город? Ты водил меня смотреть на метеоритный дождь? - я улыбаюсь воспоминаниям и он отвечает на улыбку, - Загадывали желания? Помнишь? - я согласно киваю и он продолжает, - Мы загадывали одно желание на двоих? Я загадал...  
\- ...выступление на Уэмбли. - заканчиваю за него и он широко улыбается и вопросительно дергает бровями – я киваю и улыбаюсь.  
\- Мы смогли. - он легко касается моих губ и шепчет в поцелуй, - Вместе.


End file.
